


I Bet

by priscillaparker



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Grammy Awards, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, bet, josh dun & tyler joseph - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscillaparker/pseuds/priscillaparker
Summary: “As I was saying if we won at least one, we should bet something.”





	1. Chapter 1

Bet

 

“Hey Ty, let's make a bet?” asked Josh turning to the side of the couch to look at Tyler.

“First I wanna know what we're going to bet?” Tyler said.

“Well, the Grammy's this weekend,” said Josh not finishing the sentence “Yes I know.” -Tyler said getting more curious.

“And were nominated to five categories and if we win some ...”Josh was interrupted by laughter of Tyler said:

 “Hahahahaha, you really think we're going to win something? Will give the award to Rihanna or anything like that.” But us, win a Grammy? Not a chance!” said Tyler being ironic.

“STOP BEING PESSIMISTIC TY!” -Shouted Josh. “As I was saying if we won at least one, we should bet something.”

“Like what?” Tyler turned to the side to look at Josh.

“If we win I want to give you something.” Josh said messing with his own hair and avoiding eye contact with Tyler.

“Tell Josh I'm getting curious” Tyler shook Josh’s arm.

“Promise not to laugh?” Josh said embarrassed.

“Of course I won't laugh Josh, I promise now tell me” Tyler says.

You know what? This is a bad idea, I should not have suggested it, forget it,is a stupid idea. -Josh said getting up from the couch.

When Josh got up, felt Tyler's arm pulling him back and he fell just sitting on the couch again.

“Now that you started, finish! Josh I am your best friend, you can tell me anything I promise I won't laugh, I swear!” Tyler said make doing a very cute face that Josh couldn't resist.

“All right, all right! I'm talking about.” Josh cleared his throat  If we win at least one Grammy, I want to kiss you ... In the mouth.” Josh took a pillow and hid his face, ashamed.

Tyler was speechless and a little surprised with what Josh had just said. Got a few long seconds in silent, so he said:

“UM, Josh?” Tyler said.

“What?¨ Josh said in a muffled sound because his face was still on the pillow.

“That's what you you want to bet? A kiss?” Tyler asked.

“Yes”  Josh could only say that so embarrassed that he was, and was still with the pillow over your face.

Tyler took the pillow of his friend's face and said:  “So it’s better be a french kiss ok?”

Josh could only look at him confused and shaking his head agreeing.

“If we're going to bet, I don't wanna just a peck on the lips, you heard?”

“Deal” Josh said kinda shocked by the fact that Tyler agreed with this.


	2. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But if he didn't, why would he suggest something like that bet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Tyler's Point of view, hope you like it :)

Tyler's P.O. V

Sunday finally arrived, (even if it's not a day that I don't like so much) I'm a bit anxious as a matter of fact, even if we don't win anything at the Grammys, I'm just happy to be at least nominated, but if we win you still have that bet ... The bet that I did with Josh ... I don't know why I'm thinking about it now, I have to be ready to meet Josh soon, I'm going to be late. - I thought.

It's time to go to the Red Carpet and even if we were in the same place, still hadn't found Josh. He was in the other dressing room and when we met, Josh was dressed in a black suit and tie. When I looked at him I could only think about how beautiful he was dressed like that. I’m not used to see Josh dressed like that, with this suit, with your yellow hair he was extremely attractive. And I think he noticed that I liked because I couldn't stop staring at him, he smiled at me and said: "why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

I came very close to his ear and said, "Because you're gorgeous!" I said smiling.

He immediately blushed with what I just said, he was even more beautiful when I was embarrassed.

"You are too beautiful! Very beautiful "Josh said and this time, I was so embarrassed I blushed too.

Actually, I've always had a crush on Josh, since the first time I saw him, when he joined the band, forever. And as time passed and we were becoming best friends and getting closer, I thought this crush would pass, but it was growing, and growing and getting bigger and bigger and I can no longer hide. But, things are not that simple. I have to hide my feelings because I don't want to destroy our friendship. I'm afraid of losing him, and it kind of makes me sad, but I prefer to have him near me as a friend than him knowing how I feel and getting away from me.

We are always playing, flirting with each other, but in the end it is all a big joke that I wish it to be true. But Josh had girlfriends and I don't think he is gay or bi. Sometimes I think he has feelings for me, and sometimes I don't. But if he didn't, why would he suggest something like that bet? There I go again thinking about that bet that probably won't happen since I don't think we're going to win. Sometimes I feel so confused by my thoughts that I want to scream out loud.

***

“And the Grammy goes to... Stressed out Twenty one pilots” Nick Jonas said. And I couldn't believe that we won. We hugged and we take our pants off and we went to the stage in our underwears and I made my speech:

_This story, it starts in Columbus, Ohio, it was a few years ago and it was before Josh and I were able to make money playing music, I called him up, and I said, ‘Hey Josh, want to come over to my rental house and watch the Grammys? As we were watching, we noticed every single one of us was in our underwear, and seriously, Josh said to me, and we were no one at the time, he turned to me and he said, 'If we ever go to the Grammys, if we ever win a Grammy, we should receive it just like this.’ So not only is this amazing but I want everyone who’s watching at home to know you could be next so watch out okay because anyone from anywhere can do anything and this is that._

_Later when the award ended, just had the after party, we were celebrating but I was avoiding Josh the most, I didn't even wanna talk to him. And then he came in my direction and said:_

_"Hey Ty, I want to talk to you for a second and ..." I interrupted what he would say, saying:_

_"I can't now Josh, I, I have to go, bye." I left quickly, without giving him time to finish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is running away, why? Josh's P.O.V on the next chapter...


	3. Our bet still on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen, I'll understand if you don’t want to do this anymore"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Josh's point of view :D

_Josh's P.O. V_

_"But Ty! Wait! " I yelled. "Why are you running away from me." I said softly ._

_I decided not to go after him, maybe he'd like to stay away from me, maybe he's upset about something, or don't know. Maybe he's avoiding me because of the bet. Of course! This stupid bet! If I didn’t had this "brilliant idea" my best friend might not be mad at me. But he agreed with that. Why he's avoiding me? When it was just a joke he agreed, he didn't think we were going to win today. Tyler didn't think it was serious, until now._

_I admit to myself: I wanted to make that bet because I want to kiss him. And because I like him more than my best friend, I actually like it more than anything in this world. But I can't admit it to him, I could end up ruining our friendship. I would like very much to tell Tyler how I love the way he smiles, his face, the way he looks at me, I love his personality, the way he thinks, the way he sees the world, how beautiful he is, how he’s adorable. I suggested that bet, to know the taste that he has when I kiss him without having to tell him my feelings._

_It's been two days since the after party, we had a show in Fresno, CA today and I didn’t met with Tyler yet. But today, he avoiding me or not, I'm going to talk to him. And that's what exactly I’m going to do now. I'm at the door of his dressing room, knocked on the door and that said: "Come in" he turned to look at me and said "Hey Josh!"_

_"Ty, I need to talk to you about something" I talked a little nervous._

_"Ok, about what?" He asks._

_"I need to know if..." I looked down, biting my lip and said "If our bet still on? Listen, I'll understand if you don’t want to do this anymore, first of all this was a stupid idea, I know, if you want we can forget it, I don't know if you're mad at me and ... "_

_"Jishwa, I'm not upset," Tyler said, putting his hand on my shoulder._

_"No?" I said confused._

_"No, I'm not. First of all, breathe, you're talking too fast, "Tyler said, joking. "Second, I never said I didn't want to fulfill the bet, if I implied that, sorry. And third, Yes, I really didn't think that we were going to win a grammy, I literally thought that we had a 5% chance to win, I was very surprised and very happy indeed. But a bet is a bet, that began as a joke or not we have to do, right? And there are no losers in this bet, we did this bet together, so we both went out winning, and answering your question, yes our bet still stands. "_

_"Ok, so, since our bet still on, what do you think of, uh, do it this today?” - I asked him now more confident._

_"I think this is a great idea," he said while he’s approaching._

_"I have to get ready for the show, then ... meet me in my dressing room in 15 minutes okay? - I said almost whispering in his ear._

_"Alright, see you there," Tyler said with a smirk._

_It passed exactly 15 minutes, and then Tyler came into my dressing room. I was about to experience a moment I’ve waited for so long that I think I'm going to vomit ... in a good way, and I don't even know what that means._

_"Jishwa ..." he said staring at me. " Tyjo. "I said, returning the look._

_"You know what Jishwa, I have a confession to make: I'm a little nervous." Tyler says while he  seats on the high bench._

_I went to him, and put my right hand on his knee, and getting closer more and more of his face leaning over him and said, "Then don't be"._

_And I started kissing him. Quietly, slowly. I wanted to enjoy every Second. Then he felt my tongue on his lips. I'm with my eyes closed, and still I could feel that Ty gave a small smile against my lips, realizing that I wanted to start a French kiss, without stopping to kiss them. He opened his mouth, and I put my tongue inside his mouth and I felt his tongue inside mine. When I realized my hands were already at his waist and his arms were around my neck. Our tongues danced, as a waltz, was calm and electrifying, I feel butterflies in my stomach and a happiness that took my whole body. My hands pulled his waist to closer. And at that time we had become one, like there was nothing and no one else in the world. I can't say exactly how long we were kissing, but I know that were long minutes and we couldn't stop. It's as if there were a magnet in our bodies that are attracted and don't want to be separated. My heart was accelerated and I felt a wave of emotions that I never felt before._

_And that's when we heard someone knock on the door and come in saying that the show was about to begin. We split up quickly and I don't even turn around to see what was said: “Ok, we're going” I replied still panting._

_I couldn't take my eyes off him at that moment and we smile to each other._

_"Jishwa ... that was ..." Tyler said panting as well._

_"Yeah, I know" I said "That was ... Wow "he said"_

_“You took my breath away, Ty" and we both burst into laughs._

_"I also don't have much air left, you know?" he said laughing. "I think we're gotta go now let's talk later tonight ok?" Tyler leaned this time give me a kiss on the cheek, and he went down the high bench and walked out leaving me completely thrilled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is good or not but let me know what u guys think xD


	4. I'm a believer, I couldn't leave him if I tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I already have a plan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have two parts, I didn't post before bc yesterday was my birthday, here's the part one, hope u like it

_The show was happening and Josh and Tyler couldn’t take their eyes off each other. Locked eyes throughout the show, not that I ever did that, but this was different. They had just kiss each other in the dressing room, but it was only by the bet right? Yes, but they could not or could deny or disguise that everything, including themselves, was different after the fact._

_Tyler's P.O. V_

_We don't believe what's on tv_

_Because it's what we want to see_

_And what we want we know we can't believe_

_We have all learned to kill our dreams_

_I need to know_

_That when I fail you'll still be here_

_Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds_

_And we'll make money selling your hair_

_I don't care what's in your hair_

_I_ _just wanna know what's on your mind_

_I_ _used to say I want to die before I'm old_

_But_ _because of you I might think twice_

_What if my dream does not happen?_

_Would I just change what I've told my friends?_

_Don't want to know who I would be_

_When I wake up from a dreamer's sleep_

_I need to know_

_That when I fail you'll still be here_

_Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds_

_And we'll make money selling your hair_

_I don't care what's in your hair_

_I just wanna know what's on your mind_

_I used to say I wanna die before I'm old_

_But because of you I might think twice_

_Today I sang We Don ' t Believe What's on TV looking directly to Josh. Oh Jishwa, my Jishwa what you did to me? If I used to think I had a crush on him, now I'm sure. And no, I don't like him. I love him. And I realized that while we were kissing. Oh that kiss! Josh's kiss is the best thing in the world. Kiss Josh is the best thing in the world. I could kiss you every day, every night. And that breath of mint, so sweet. If I could, I'd be kissing that mouth so far without stopping. I didn't want to stop, and the way he felt, Josh was kissing me eager for who was just making a bet. I wonder if he feels the same for me? There's only one way to find out, and will be in the best possible way. And I already have a plan._

_"We are Twenty One Pilots and so are you, see you next time"- I said saying goodbye to the fans and we finish the show. Josh was going ahead towards your dressing room when I called him:_

_"Hey Josh" he turned back I finished "How about instead we head back to the hotel, how about going to the movies today? You know, just the two of us without the guys this time.”_

_"Um, today? Right now? Huh I don't know Tyler I'm a little tired "– Josh said discouraged._

_"But it's a movie that will debut and I'm dying to see, please Josh! You're not going to say no to me, isn't it? Please Jishwa, Jishwa Pleeeeeeeeeease? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? -I said poking your arm and making cute face._

_"Hey, hey stoop! It will be just the two of us, right? "he asked._

_"Yes, Yes, just the two of us, I promise! Sooooooooo you go right, riiiiiiiiiiiight? "I said pouting again._

_"Ok, Ok I'll go with you! Because, I have to deny something to my cute pretty boy doing this pretty face that you do? "– he said laughing a little._

_I blushed a little and said "No, I don't think so ... I'm going to knock on the door of your room a 8:00 pm is that ok for ya?_

_"Ok, I will be waiting for you!” Josh said and walked away_

_“But not go take too long to get ready, okay Princess? I don't want to stay on the outside, knocking on the door all the time to see if you are ready or not did you hear? " I yelled._

_"As you wish, My Lord!" he turned bowing making a reference._

_It’s 8:00 pm, and I'm finished getting ready, I'm wearing my favorite yellow hoddie , a black cap and a black pants, I have to at least be looking good, for what I prepared for me and Josh tonight. I want everything to be perfect! Today I will talk to him about my feelings for him. "It's going to be okay Tyler, you can do this," I said to myself in front of the mirror. I came out of my room and went toward Josh's room which is on the other side of the Hall and knocked on the door:_

_"Just in time!" Josh said leaving his room chewing a gum. He's wearing a black shirt that was writing "I want to believe ', a cap turned backward and a black jeans._

_"Wow Joshie, you look really sexy!" I told him._

_"You have to stop doing that." Josh says._

_"Stop doing what? I'm telling you the truth, you really look sexy in this outfit "_

_" You just do it because you want to see me getting embarrassed, and I get all red when you compliment me and you know it. But you know what? I also know how to do that with you. I think you look really hot, and I'm not saying that to return the compliment, but because you always look ridiculous good, every single day, "Josh said smiling with his eyes almost closed._

_I hid my face with my hands, because I was redder than the cap that I use on tour._

_"I look good every single day? Hmm not when I wake up in the morning"_

_" Nope, even when you wake up "he said and we laughed together._

_"Alright, alright enough. come on, we gotta go, "I said holding his arm._

_"In fact, witch movie are we going to watch Ty?" Josh asked curious_

_"This is a surprise," I said leaving him more curious._

_"You're not going to tell me aren’t you? But I just hope it's not a horror movie, you know I'm afraid. "_

_" No, it's not a horror just trust me ok? "_

_Josh's P.O. V_

_"So you brought me here to see La La Land? I didn't know you liked this kind of movie Ty! "" You know, I'm full of surprises, "Tyler said._

_"Yeah, I can see that!"_

_Entering the cinema room, the session is about to begin, we sit in the back. This session is a bit empty, which was good, because that way we could talk during the movie. The movie started, and it's really great. In a moment and another we exchanged glances. There was a moment that our hands touched and our fingers intertwined. And at this very moment, the couple in the movie had done exactly the same thing, We looked at each other laughing._

_"You know what I love about these romantic movies?" I started saying._

_What?_

_"It's that time that, the couple begins dating, stay together you know? They are happy together, in love and nothing in the world can stop them”_

_"So what's the point?” Tyler asks._

_"The point is, that I'm always wondering if one day I'll have a relationship like that, of course I've been in love, but one day I will find someone that makes my heart race every time I see her, something romantic, something that make me fall in love more and more each day." I said now looking at our hands still intertwined._

_"If you let me, I can be that someone." He said suddenly._

_"What?" I said surprise looking at him._

_"You said that you want something romantic ..." I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me: Tyler took my hand, knelt in front of me and said:_

_"Joshua William Dun, you want to date me?"_

_"Ty, are you serious?" I said choked._

_"I've never been more serious in my life." Tyler said smiling._

_"Yes, Ty I want to be your boyfriend! That's what I've always wanted my love "got down on my knees and started kissing him. People around were all saying "Awwwwww". We stopped kissing, (for now) and Tyler said: "C'mon, we gotta go!"_

_"Go where?" I asked._

_"Let's go have our date night" he said._

_"I thought we're already having a date night"_

_"just getting started, I'll take you to a place that you will love"_

_"Where are we going?" I asked curious._

_"It's a surprise," Tyler said smiling biting his lip, taking me by the hand and taking me out of the cinema…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you guys thinking of this fic so far? Let me know xoxo


	5. Everybody see I love him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My heart beats faster every time he said it. My Boyfriend!"

_Tyler's P.O. V_

_"Where are you taking me? Ty, why are you making me keep my eyes closed all the way? You are kidnapping me?_

_"Jishwa, you can't wait to get there, instead of wondering where we're going? I told you it's a surprise. " I parked the car on the spot and turned off the car. "You can open your eyes now," I said. Josh opened his eyes and immediately opened the door and got out of the car, figuring out where we are._

_"Tyjo, you brought me to an amusement park. You know how much I love the amusement park "Josh said hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Wait a minute! You planned all this didn't you?_

_"umm yes" I said confessing._

_"So, what do you want to play first?" I asked._

_"Target shooting, because I'm better than you" "Haha you're so convinced" I said giving him a kiss on his shoulder._

_I wasn't able to hit any target and Josh were messing with me. He gained every time and he laughed in my face every time I hit a target. "You know that I let you win right?" "Haha, if you believe that ... Here this is for you "Josh said handing me a teddy bear that he had won._

_"Awwwww Jishwa! You'll give your prize to me? That's so cute!_

_"I'm just giving a teddy bear, for MY Teddy bear! And besides I've won my prize today! And is the best that I could get in my life. "_

_"Yeah? Umm and this award would be? " I spoke involving my arms around his neck._

_"You know, a very handsome boy, asked me in dating today, and I've always had a huge crush on him." While he said that he was giving me little kisses on my lips. “Actually, there were two prizes I won today. The other was a kiss that I bet with that pretty boy earlier today. It was a kiss so wonderful that left me without air.” Now it came down by kisses up to my neck. “And it seems that he liked it a lot doesn't it? What do you think?”_

_" Huh, he must be a lucky guy!" I said giving him little kisses too. "Now I want to go in the bumper cars Jishwa come on please?" I said not giving him a chance to respond by holding his hand and leading toward the stands. Josh and I were the only adults there, but we didn't mind. And of course, Josh, was loving it cause every second, beat several times in my car. Josh and his competitive spirit!  "You hit my car I'm a little dizzy." I said giving a pat on his arm._

_"Oh, my poor baby doesn't know how to lose. Look, don’t be sad I'm going to make it up to you," Josh said. " Now it's my turn to choose which ride we’ll go. We're now in an ride that I don't really like, but I know that you love: roller coaster._

_"But Joshie, why you want to go into something that you don't like? I know you are terrified of height. "I said putting the arm on his shoulder._

_"I'd do anything to see you smile Ty!" He said giving a smile, which formed fine lines and wrinkles around his eyes. And I also know you you're crazy to go there, am I right? " Josh says pulling me closer and giving me a kiss on the top of my head._

_"Yes, I'm dying to go, but I didn't know that you would want to I will not force you to go if you don't want ok?"_

_"You're not forcing me to do anything Tyjo, I want to go this time to have some fun with you, my boyfriend" My heart beats faster every time he said it. My Boyfriend! I still can't believe Josh is my boyfriend. In addition to the roller coaster, I did Josh go on kamikaze, drop tower, and finally we went to the wonder wheel. Josh didn't want to go at all._

_"Ty, I don't want to go in this wonder wheel is too high I'm afraid of heights and when I get up there I won't be able to look down, I think I'm going to throw up." Josh said._

_"But you were with me on the roller coaster and rides much more radical, wonder wheel is much more slowly and are you afraid?"_

_This is exactly why I didn't want to go, it is very slow and when to stop up there I will be afraid Ty! And the roller coaster I was all the time with my eyes closed and was fast so don't even feel a thing. "_

_"I'm going to make you lose the fear right? Do you trust me? "_

_"If I trust you? Of course my cute pretty boy! " Josh said giving me a kiss._

_"Come with me" While we were still down, Josh was looking at me with concern, I just smile and held his hand. The more we climbed, but apprehensive Josh stayed and when we got upstairs, Josh said Ty, I can't look down "Josh was starting to sweat and his hands were cold, and I held his hands more firmly now. "Josh, I need you to look at me now, look in my eyes everything will be ok? Now, look at that sky, look at the stars, they're beautiful tonight don’t you think?"_

_"Yes, I do they look beautiful "Josh looked at the sky, he looked a little calmer._

_"Now, look at this view! This city at night, isn't the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? "I said putting my arm around him._

_"No, it's not. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen "But this view It's not bad tho." Right now, Josh leaned over and kissed my lips gently. While we kissed, Josh landed your right hand over my face and caressing lightly. The Ferris wheel has returned to spin, and didn't even know while we were entertained with each other. The ride stopped, and we left._

_"See, that wasn't so bad up there after all don't you think?"_

_"It was not bad at all," Josh said smiling._

_"There's one last thing I want to do before we leave Joshie"_

_"which would be ..."_

_*****  "Photo booth , let's take some pictures?"_

_"Of course Ty, have to register this moment"_

_We entered the cabin and started taking pictures, and took pictures, making funny faces, showing the tongue, hunging , kissing each other on the cheek and kissing each other on the lips._

_Leaving the photo booth and Josh noticed that the photos printed weren't there._

_“Where are the pictures that we took it? Josh asks._

_“Well maybe, the paper is over I don’t know” I said letting this go._

"I don't want this night to end, ever!" I said smiling at him.

"It doesn't have to be, we're going to be up all night," Josh said taking my hand and leading me toward the car ...

***

**_In this very moment, someone took the photos printed on the outside of the photo booth without them realizing it, kept the photos in the coat pocket and put and an camera inside of the backpack. And watched from a distance the boys leaving._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It was inspired by a scene from season 1 of Pretty Little Liars  
> The next chapter it won't be as happy as the previous ones, a conflict will rise...


	6. Fake You Out All I wanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything was just better and diferent"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to post this ch. but here I am hope u like it!

_Was after 10:00 am in the morning, the band meeting in the label had ended, and Tyler and Josh didn't have but no compromise for today. About a week everything and many things had happened. Things had changed, but at the same time. Everything was just better and different. Josh and Tyler were together and well, more than all right with each passing day, but they didn't tell anyone they were together. They decided it was better that way, no one knew._

_Tyler says it's for the best and Josh, well for Josh it doesn’t matter to keep it in secret or not, but he’s just agreeing because he does anything to see his boyfriend happy. While they were leaving, Tyler was distracted when Josh pulled him to a hidden corner and giving him a kiss. Tyler broke the kiss away a bit and saying:_

_"Joshie are you crazy? Anybody can see us here "_

_" Relax Ty! We're not going to get caught, and in fact, I was missing you "Josh said returning to kiss him again._

_"You're ... missing ... me? But we are together ... for the most part … of time ... " Tyler says between kisses._

_"Yeah, but in the meantime, I can't kiss you and hug you all the time, not the way I'd like, and that makes me upset because I can’t stay any minute away from you! Josh said patting the face of Tyler and giving him an eskimo kiss slowly rubbing their noses._

_"You want to do something tonight?"_

_"Like what?" Tyler asks back._

_"Something like, you go to my apartment, and I prepare you a dinner and in addition we can do other things too."_

_Josh says biting his lower lip and resting his hands on the Tyler’s waist pulling him closer._

_"Other things hun? Like what Jishwa? "_

_"I think you already understand very well what I meant" Josh said kissing near Tyler and ear after your neck, making the youngest, tingle._

_"Joshie, Joshie since when did you become so dirty?" Tyler says smiling_

_"When I'm with you I can't help it, you're so hot, so sexy, that I want to do dirty things with you all the time!"_

_"I'll do whatever you want ... but not now, later. I have to go to lunch with my brother this afternoon and if you got me stuck on you I'm going to be late. "_

_"You're stuck with me, forever. But for now I'll let you go! Tell my brother-in-law I sent a hug! "_

_Tyler gave him  a goodbye kiss saying "See you tonight, love"_

_***_

_13:05 pm Tyler is going to meet his brother Zack at the restaurant it's been a while since they’ve seen each other, so it was going to be nice, spend some time with him._

_"Finally you got here Ty, I'm starving!"- Zack said hugging his brother._

_"You're always hungry, how are you little brother?" Tyler asks while he was hugging him._

_"I'm great, how about you? Have some good news?" Zack asked his brother._

_"Not really, I'm just tired but that's no news." Tyler said that, even though the real answer wasn't that. Important things had happened that he could tell your brother but I didn't want to do it, at least not now. Tyler and Zack were then talking about other issues until suddenly Tyler received the following message on his phone:_

_**(Unknown) I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TYLER JOSEPH**_

**_Tyler: What? Who are you??_ **

**_Unknown: WHO AM I IT DOESN’T MATTERS I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND JOSH_ **

**_* anonymous sent a pic of Tyler and Josh kissing *_ **

_Tyler looked the phone scared when he saw the photo, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Someone took pictures of him and Josh hidin' and he didn't want anyone to know that they’re  dating . He tried to cover as much as he could, because it was still in the middle of the lunch with his brother, Zack didn’t knew nothing. But Zack noted that Tyler got weird when he read this message that he just received._

**** _"Tyler is everything ok?" Zack asked him._

_"Yes, Yes, of course it is, don't worry! Why are you asking that? "_

_" Because you got weird when you looked at thel phone screen, I don't know you seem scared, received some bad news? " Zack asked worried._

_"I didn't get any bad news it's everything okay, Zack!" Tyler said trying to reassure his brother and trying to calm himself before the message he just received **.**_

**_Tyler: where did you get that? who r you and what do you want from me and josh?_ **

**_Unknown: I WANT YOU TO FINISH WHATEVER YOU HAVE WITH JOSH IF YOU DON'T, I'M GOING TO HURT HIM AND I'M GOING TO LEAK THESE PICTURES ONLINE. I DON'T THINK YOU WANT THAT, DON'T YOU?_ **

**_Tyler: YOU'RE THREATENING ME? I'M CALLING THE POLICE, LEAVE ME ALONE STALKER_ **

**_Unknown: IF YOU DON’T DO WHAT I SAY IM GOING TO HURT JOSH DON'T THINK I CAN'T DO IT, DON’T DOUBT THIS_ **

**_Unlnown: IF YOU NOT END IT,  I WILL LEAK THE PHOTOS THAT YOU BOTH ARE MAKING OUT IN THE PARK! IMAGINE THAT EVERYONE WILL FEEL ABOUT THAT? TWENTY ONE PILOTS OR TWENTY GAY PILOTS? HAHAHA WONDER WHAT THE PRESS WILL TALK ABOUT TWO MEMBERS OF TWENTY ONE PILOTS MAKING HIDDEN?_ **

**_Tyler: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING WITH JOSH BEFORE WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME IM GONNA CALL THE POLICE YOU WILL NO LONGER THREATEN US, STALKER_ **

**_Unknown: IF YOU CALL THE POLICE THESE PHOTOS WILL LEAK IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? I DON'T THINK SO_ **

**_* anonymous sent pics of Tyler and Josh on the photo booth *_ **

**_Tyler: So you stole these pictures! Let's talk more calmly, I don't want you to leak these pictures, or to hurt Josh please let's talk, but calm down_ **

**_Tyler: Please do not leak these photos, I do what you want, if you want any money I will give to you but please don't do anything_ **

**_Unknown: WILL YOU DO WHAT  I WANT , THATS GREAT! AND DON’T WORRY I DON’T WANT YOUR MONEY,WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO IS VERY SIMPLE, AT LEAST FOR ME_ **

**_Unknown: I WANT YOU TO BREAK UP WITH JOSH, BUT I WANT YOU TO BREAK UP WITH HIM IN A WAY THAT MAKE HIM HATE YOU_ **

**_Tyler: hate me? What do you mean by that?_ **

**_Unknown: YOU WILL COME UP WITH A WAY TO MAKE HIM HATE YOU,  BREAK UP WITH HIM IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY, I DON'T KNOW, MAKE IT UP A STORY, SAYING YOU DON'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE OR  SOMETHING LIKE THAT, THAT'S UP TO YOU_ **

**_Tyler: how am I going to do that, he will not believe_ **

**_Unknown: AND IF YOU DON'T DO THIS I’M GOING TO HURT JOSH AND LEAK ALL THE PHOTOS I HAVE OF  YOU TOGETHER ONLINE , AND THERE'S NO POINT IN CALLING THE POLICE, THESE PICTURES WILL LEAK ANYWAY EXCEPT IF YOU DO EVERYTHING AS PLANNED AND YOU HAVE UNTIL TONIGHT TO BREAK UP WITH HIM._ **

**_Tyler: I can't make it tonight, I have no idea what I'm going to tell him_ **

**_Unknown: BUT YOU WILL TYLER, BUT YOU WILL ..._ **

****

_"Tyler is sure that there is something going on? You seemed really nervous right now. " Zack asked the brother who seemed worried about something. Tyler in fact, was really nervous about what he just read: Someone's threatening to hurt Josh and spread to everyone that they are together if he doesn't break up with Josh. He doesn't even know what's going to do now, he was distracted by his thoughts when Zack asked if everything was okay, actually was so out of reality, that he really forgot where he was for a moment and that he was with his brother._

_"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Zack, I just really need to go right now I'm sorry it’s urgent."_

_"Wait, Ty, you're not going to tell me what's going on with you?"_

_"I can't tell you anything right now, but I promise you that I can explain everything later ok? Now I gotta go, "Tyler said running the restaurant leaving Zack confused and worried about him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anyone who are reading this, who do you think the anonymous is? I wanna know what are you guys thinking of this fic so far, xoxo


	7. Let's go back to the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tyler now, couldn't even look Josh in the eye anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the saddest chapter, last month I was very busy studying, I didn't have any time at all to post. I'm sorry if it has any errors hope u enjoy!

_Tyler's POV_

_Oh my god what am I going to do? I can't break up with Josh! First of all, I love him, and second I don’t want to break up with him, I don't want to do that. But I also don't want anyone to know, that would disrupt our careers, and I don't want that either. Imagine what would happen if we tell everyone, our families, our friends our fans, the press... Some would even support but, others and perhaps even most, would not like would hate, and still have all the nasty comments that woodshed on the Internet or worse, even personally I don’t know if couldn't this. I don't want Josh to suffer, I don't want to be without him, I don't want to lose him. "I can't, I can't, I can't!" I yelled at myself and dropped a lamp on the floor that immediately broke. I'm walking in circles it's a little over 1 hour and it looks like I'm going to make a hole in the floor. I have no idea what I'm going to do, this stalker, followed us and took pictures of us together, I should go to the police. But he or she, I don't know said that even if I went to the police the photos would leak anyway. And the worst part is that he or she said that I had to finish the worst possible way I have to make him hate me, how am I going to do that? Josh is the sweetest guy on earth, I could tell him something and yet he would forgive me. I don't want to make him suffer, I'd rather die than watch Josh suffer, he's my everything. But I don't want anyone to hurt him including myself. Great now I'm crying, just imagining Josh hating me. It took me so long to reveal my true feelings to him and just now that we're happy something happens to destroy our love for each other. What am I going to invent to make Josh hate me? What is it? I just wish I had the answers to everything I don't even know where to begin._

_***_

_06:00 pm Josh sent me a message saying that he wants to meet me in his apartment at 7, I have to get ready to go talk to him. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I already know exactly what I'm going to tell him, it was hard more I invented something to finish our relationship. My gosh how I hate myself right now. And the worst part is, he's going to hate me forever, but life it is what it is. I'm going to wipe my tears and I'm going to do the worst thing that could happen in my life. I'm going to lose the love of my life._

**_(end of Tyler’s P.O.V)_ **

_***_

_Josh was finishing preparing the spaghetti picked the best wine and still put a quiet song to play. He wants everything to be perfect when Tyler arrives. Josh has never been happier in his life. Being dating Tyler is all he ever wanted. Josh loves Tyler practically from the first day they met and he still thinks he's dreaming that they're finally together and even better, that Tyler feels the same way. Of course he'd like to yell at the whole world that he's in love with Tyler, but things aren't as easy as they seem. As much as he'd like to do that, they've got the band, they're famous, if they assumed maybe it wasn't the best thing in the world. They would suffer attacks, and the whole trial they would have to endure, all the comments they would do on the Internet. Josh even thinks the fans would support them, and even thinks it might not be so bad to reveal to everyone that they're dating but Tyler didn't want and he respects what his boyfriend decides._

_The doorbell rang and Josh was running to answer the door. "Finally you arrived" Josh said soon hugging him and giving a long peck on the lips of the brunette boy. But this time, Tyler didn't correspond to the kiss. He just said with a lower voice, "Hi Josh," and walked away a little bit. And Tyler was with his head down, with a distant, cold look. Josh soon realized that, and he stared at him for long seconds and asked, "what happen ty? You look, I don't know kinda sad._

_"Josh... We need to talk." Tyler looking very serious at Josh. "You're not even calling me by nicknames, it must be pretty serious" Josh said while Tyler held him by his hand and drove him toward the couch._

_"Josh..." Tyler took a deep breath before he had the guts to say "I want to break up with you" Josh looked confused and said, "Wait! What? It's this some kind of joke? Cause I can't... "_

_Tyler interrupted him saying "There's a reason for that, I'll explain it to you, but I need you to listen to everything I have to say, okay?" Josh nodded confirming with his head before saying "Ty, you're scaring me" "What we have, our relationship... was never real! All this is a lie" “What do you mean about that?" Of course it's real, we love each other" “no, it's not! I made it up all this, our dating is part of a joke! This is all part of a bet! Tyler now, couldn't even look Josh in the eye anymore._

_“What? I don't believe you this is not true! What we have it's very real!" Josh was talking now with a choked voice and his eyes full of tears._

_"Please Josh, let me finish explaining to you: it all started when you and I gambled that we were going to kiss after the Grammys. I told my brother Zack about our bet, and he wouldn't stop saying that if we kissed, you'd find out that you're in love with me, as he always suspected you were, and I said he was crazy, how could Zack think that my best friend is in love with me? I told him I was going to prove he was wrong. That's where I started with this other bet, I bet with him that if we kissed, I would ask you to date me in the most romantic way possible and that you wouldn't accept, after all, I never thought you were in love with me. But Zack said that you always loved me more than as a friend and agreed to the bet, saying if he was right, I would have to "be your Boyfriend" for two weeks. But I can't pretend anymore. Knowing that I'm playing with your heart... your feelings that you have for me. Josh, you don't deserve this! This is why I'm telling you all this right now. I can't get to the end of that bet, you really love me! I'm feeling the worst person on the planet now, you're my best friend and I can't keep that lie anymore! I just can't! " Tyler finished saying all that with a lot of tears rolling over his face. And Josh barely knew what the real motive was for those tears._

_Josh couldn’t barely move, he was also crying, he could barely say something, he tried to recompose and said "Why can't I believe anything you said? This isn't you! The Tyler I know would never do anything like that! This isn 't you!" Josh said gently wiping the tears from Tyler's face with his thumb._

_"Stop it Josh! It all started with a bet! I don't love you!" Tyler said, removing Josh's hands from his face, pretending to be angry._

_"So you're saying that all you said is a lie? Telling me you love me, and you always liked me, was everything a lie? This is crazy, I can't believe it, I can't believe you! Tyler, I know you'd never do that, please, if something's happening you want to tell me, just tell me. I know you're not like that" Josh held Tyler's arm wanting to pull him for a hug but Tyler didn't allow it._

_"Why aren't you believing in me when I say I don't love you?" Tyler talked almost back to crying again._

_"Because... I see the way you look at me, I feel like you feel the same as me, there's no way everything has been a lie, we love each other, I love you, you love me! Our connection, the synchrony we've always had, my heart speeds up every time I'm beside you, and I know your heart beats strong as well when you see me. Every time we kiss, everytime we touch, it always seems like the first time. And you can't tell me now that all this was a lie, because I know it wasn't. Even if that's true, you can't tell me you don't love me, I don't believe you. Ty, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me! I know you can't. " Josh said._

_And he was right, Tyler, couldn't say, he was trying to keep himself strong on the outside, but inside he was destroyed. All he wanted now was to tell Josh the truth, tell him everything that's going on. But he couldn't, he knows that if he tells him the truth, it would have terrible consequences._

_"Listen Josh, I'm going to speak for the last time you imagine if everyone knew that" we're together "being that we're not even really together? Our families, our friends, the clique... I'd feel very ashamed to be seen with you, I don't want you to think I'm gay or anything like that, I would be ashamed if they started to say I'm dating you because I'm not. Look I'm sorry that I did that to you, I really am but... This is all part of a bet and I don't love you! Understand that once and for all! " Tyler said in a cold, emotionless way and looking Josh directly into the eyes, and Josh in turn seemed like he had been struck by lightning in his heart, by the sad look, and tears streaming down on his face._

_"Do you mean that... you're ashamed of me?" Josh said crying and right now he's already believing that everything Tyler said is true. "Why did you do this to me? You know that I always had a crush on you, and yet you did this to me? Why? Why did you want to hurt me? You know what? Congratulations you made it! You won, you won your bet! But you've lost something in this whole story... Me! " Now Josh is broke into tears._

_"Josh, I'm so sorr... Tyler tries to say more Josh does not allow interrupting him "get out... of my apartment!" Josh opened the door to his apartment waiting for Tyler to leave, until Tyler, stopped in front of him saying, "I really didn't want it us ending up this way" "Get out!" Josh said without even looking at Tyler's face that came out and heard the noise of the door slamming behind him, as if something beyond that door was also closed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this, broke my heart, I kinda don't like the sad parts but it was necessary, if there's someone reading this let me know what did you think about this chapter! xoxo


End file.
